


Tim and the very young old man

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Series: Tim Corralling the Bats [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Humor, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Tim is Bruce's secretary. Apparently he's been put in charge of babysitting Damian. They don't like each other.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: Tim Corralling the Bats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685587
Comments: 14
Kudos: 479





	Tim and the very young old man

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short because I'm tired and I didn't have the energy for anything longer. Enjoy.

The newest Robin, Damian Wayne, was very intimidating for a middle school student. Luckily, Tim wasn't easily intimidated. Damian glared Tim down, and Tim glared right back. There was a silent power play happening, it spent a moment longer happening before they both called it a draw. 

"I don't like you."

This wasn't news to Tim. It wasn't news to anyone that worked at WE. It was also not pertinent information. 

"I don't like you either."

"I will run this place someday."

"Holy Christ I hope so. God knows I can't keep doing it."

"My father runs this company you fool."

"I make sure your father is awake, alive, and following the schedule I set up, going to the meetings I arrange, so that this company can run."

Damian frowned at Tim. Or rather, Damian's frown, currently pointed at Tim, worsened. A pause. One minute. Two. Why had Bruce made him babysit? The kid was like a tiny old man anyways. He didn't really need watching. 

"One day I will run this company. And you will work for me."

"You'll give me a raise, you'll show up to meetings on time, and you won't give me shitty excuses for injuries that I have to sell to HR." 

"Deal."


End file.
